Why I love her
by xxjustmeandmexx
Summary: One Shot. People always asked me why I love her. Well, here is my answer. Beck/Jade


Beck POV:

Every day is the same. The same looks, the same cruel jokes, the same whispers, the same questions, the same people, is always the same.

People always asked me why I love the person that I love.

Why I stand to be with her, if I can get someone better.

Why I'm still with her.

Why I chose her over all the people.

Why I, being who I am, stay with someone like that.

Why I love her.

_Why I love Jade._

You don't know half of the story. So if you want to know it, then just listen and stop to criticize.

Jade used to be nice, she used to be the sweet and cute girl that everybody loves.

She used to wear bright colors, she used to smile all the time, she used to laugh out loud, she used to help everyone that needs it, she used to chear people up, she used to be shy, she used to be _weak._

That was a long time ago. We were kids, we were like 10 years old. We were young, but even in that time, _I loved her._

Four years later, everything started to change. One day, she was fine, and the next day she came to my house, crying.

That day her parents started to fight, they started to hit her, they started to drink, they started to hate her, they started to break her, they started to change her.

People in school were mean and cruel, they started to make fun of her, they started to call her names, they started to hurt her more than she already was.

_For her, life started to be like heck._

She always came to my house and cry. She said I was the only who understand her, I was the only one who loved her.

She always talked to me.

She said that she was scared, that she felt that the divorce of her parents was her fault, that she was tired of the bullying, that she always felt alone, that she only wanted to be understood, _that she only wanted a life._

For her everything was too much. In school she tried to be strong, but every night she came to my house and cried in my chest.

One day, I found marks in her wrists.

That day she cried more and more. I was scared and confused, I only was 14 years old!

She tried to talk to me, but I didn't let her do it.

I screamed at her, I called her freak, I made her cry, I didn't let her talk, I didn't listen to her, I didn't understand her. I was scared that something bad could happen to her, but I didn't act good.

And after all the screams and tears, she was gone. That night is one of the days that I regret with all my heart. I could have help her, but I didn't. I didn't because I wasn't clever enough to let her explain. I wasn't clever enough to understand, to know how she feels. I wasn't clever enough to see the pain in her eyes.

The next day, it was the same stuff.

Everybody was over me, I hang out with Andre, Robbie and Cat, _but she wasn't there._ We went to class, and _she wasn't there._ We took our break, and _she wasn't there._

And that night, she didn't come to me like she always did. _That night I knew I let her down._

One week later, she came to school again. But she was different. She was wearing black clothes, her hair was a mess, she wasn't happy, she wasn't smiling. _She was not the Jade that I knew._

That day the bullies came to her and started to bother her, started to call her names, started to punch her like they always did. But this time everything was different.

_She was broken._

She started to scream, she started to punch them, she started to beat them one by one, she started to scared people. _She started to be who she is now._

I tried to talk to her, I tried to apologize. But she didn't want to see me. I don't blame her. I was the jerk who broke her. I was just a jerk.

I spent a lot of time trying to make her forgive me. _And I failed in all of them._

Until one night I went to her house. It was friday and I knew her parents weren't there, so it was only her.

When she opened the door, she tried to close it, but I was faster and I got in her house.

She was angry and she started to scream.

I don't remember what she was saying, because the only thing that I remember is that I kissed her.

That was our first kiss, the first page of our story together.

She was shocked at first and she tried to push me away, _but then she kissed me back._

And at that moment, everything seems to be perfect.

I remember her smile, when she hugged me and started to cry.

When she said she misses me. When, for the first time, she said: _"I love you"_

I said "I love you too" and we became a couple. That night she promises me that she would never cut herself again.

That night we smiled to eachother and she went with me to my RV and slept there, cuddling with me.

_That night was just perfect._

But she changed.

Everybody started to fear her. She became dark.

The only people who knew how she really was, were Cat, Andre, Robbie and me.

Everybody started to forget about the _"sweet Jade"_ except me.

That's why she is friends with Cat, Andre and Robbie, because they know how she really is.

_I know how she really is._

Then Tori entered in the picture. Jade disliked her the first time she saw her _with me._

She was scared that I would dump her for Tori, she was just scared.

I would never dump her for Tori.

Tori is nice, funny, talented and beautiful. But I love Jade, and that's never gonna change.

We have our fights, but we love each other, and that's why we are always back together when we fight or broke up. Because we can't see us with another people.

I can't see me with another girl. Because I love her with all my heart.

I love her because she always has a smile for me. She always has an "I love you". She is always there for me. I love her because I know her, because she is still the "sweet Jade" with me.

I love her because with me all her wall of rudeness fall.

I love her because she is who she is.

So people can talk, they can look, they can whisper, they can do whatever they want but that's not going to change my feeling for Jade.

So if people ask me why I love her, I will only smile and say: "Because she is perfect."

I loved her, I love her and I will always love her.

* * *

**So, I need to do this becuase I love them together!**

**What do you think, bade lovers?**

**Reviews?!**


End file.
